DarkWind's Training Guide For Rangers
Or were you looking for... * Ranger * Warrior * Magician Introduction The Ranger If you are new to IMO and you have chose the Ranger Class, congradulations! This is a guide for people like you to help you train and level up sucessfully. The Ranger is supposevly a hybrid mix between the Magician Class and the Warrior Class. People say this because they have the health points of a Warrior and the mana points like a Magician. They are a long-ranged class that uses a bow and an arrow. Why pick the Ranger Out Of All classes? Have you ever wondered why the Ranger is such a great class? Here are some reasons why: *Good Damage *Great Critical Chances *Avoid Rates *High Accuracy Also, if you are the person who wants... *Long-Ranged Charracters *Decent Armor and Heath Points *Balance betwwen the Heath Points and the Mana Points *High critical rates then the Ranger is for you! Distributing Stat Points Once you make your charracter and get to the stats menu, you want to know where you need to distribute your points. If you want a good Ranger build, I highly suggest that you follow the following. Before you continue reading, there is something that you must know. There are two different knids of Rangers. There is the Ranger with a high attack and one with a high defence. DEXTERITY MAXING So, if you would like the high ''attack ''Ranger, then first you must max out your charracter's DEXTERITY. Dexterity is important in a Ranger because it helps a Ranger shoot from a long range and have a high attack power. If you are the type who wants a quick clean kill, then this Ranger is the one for you! ^.- The only weakness about this Ranger is that this Ranger will have low health points. So if you don't get a good armor build for this Ranger, you may be killed easliy. But if you have a good armor build and a greater bow alnog with your dexterity, you'll have an easy time in TWOM. ;D If you follow these steps, then here will be your stats (without any special eqquips): STRENGTH: 10 INTELLIGNCE: 8 DEXTERITY: 18 CONSTITUTION: 15 WISDOM: 10 CONSTITUTION MAXING So, if you would like a high ''defence ''Ranger, then you first have to max out your charracter's CONSTITUTION. '''Constitution is in important in this type of Ranger because it helps a Ranger stay longer in a battle (THIS BUILD IS HIGHLY RECCOMENED IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT AS A BF CAMPER, ARENA PLAYER, OR A DB CAMPER). They will have high health points and only a decent dexterity. The good part about this build is that you would survive longer in a battle than a dexterity build Ranger. The only bad part about this is that you won't have a high attack and if you have a bad bow and a low armor build, then you will struggle in IMO. but if you get a really good armor build and a bow, you will be almost like a Warrior that has an unstoppable armor build! If you follow these steps, then here will be your stats 9without any special eqquips): '''STRENGTH: 10 INTELLIGNCE: 8 DEXTERITY:'15 CONSTITUTION: 18 WISDOM: 10 Skill Point Distrobution So, you have enterd IMO and it is time to think about skills! Here is a strongly reccomened skill build over the levels: Level... 1 and 2: Double Shot (Volume I) 3: Double Shot (Volume II) 4: Double Shot (Volume III) 5: Thorns (Volume I) 6: Thorns (Volume II) 7: Shift (Volume I) or Thorns (Voulume III) or Concentrate (Volume I) 8: Shift (Volume II) or Concentrate (Volume II) 9: SAVE YOR SKILL POINT! 10: Impact Shot (Volume I) or Ensnare (Volume I) 11. Weakness (Volume I) TO BE CONTINUED LATER ON! ' Admin Pokemon148 23:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC)' Category:Ranger Category:Guide Category:Guides